


Centuries by Fall Out Boy

by Lighten_Up2000



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 40s-50s vibe, M/M, Ok so this is my first work I've uploaded here, Suicide, centuries, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighten_Up2000/pseuds/Lighten_Up2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is loosely based on the song "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy. It's short and hopefully has some angst. There isn't a very clear plot, so I'm sorry, but I hope you'll read and enjoy it! ALSO! I tried a Hemingway-ish approach so that's why everything is so clipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centuries by Fall Out Boy

Ecstasy.  
The drug. It pulsed in his mind and wrapped itself in his veins. He couldn't breathe, but he found he didn't need to. Drugs were weird like that.  
"Eren," he whispered, his fingers grasping at the cinnamon skin beside him. Immediately, Eren turned to him, all snickerdoodles and sugar. He was far too kind, he thought.  
"What's wrong? You look kinda sick, Levi," Eren said, bringing a hand to Levi's forehead and checking for fever.  
Levi just smiled gently and batted Eren's hand away, twining their fingers together tightly, like shoelaces. Levi supposed that Eren didn't mind the sweet treatment. He was far too kind, Levi thought.  
Levi didn't say anything. He just sat there, one hand in Eren's, two fingers around a cigarette, and half a mind on overflowing tide pools that Eren called "eyes."  
The other half of his mind was on last night, the overwhelming warmth of it still swimming between his thighs. The scream of air leaving lips buried itself in his memory.  
"I want to kiss you," Levi said, looking up at Eren with an unreadable expression. His eyes were iron, and they did not break. Eren had everything written just on his lips. They quivered with antici…  
pation. They were big and pink, but they weren't swollen. Levi thought that he should change that, but he waited for Eren. He had always waited for Eren.  
That was what made them work, Levi thought. That was it. They were poison, surely. Completely toxic. Cyanide and dynamite. One too soft, the other too loud. But they always worked. The fights over Fruit Loops at three a.m. meant nothing, and the boys knew that. They argued because that was what couples did. They argued because it was a release. A way to purge themselves of insomnia and bring amnesia.  
"Kiss me," Eren said. He spoke in a voice so soft that it didn't even wake the demons they shared. Levi swallowed and leaned towards Eren, his lips trailing fire in the air as they moved. Levi felt all of their past touches and his body began to tingle. Eren sighed as their mouths met, and he kept a hold of Levi. Their tongues didn't dance or clash; they swayed against each other, twirling the way middle schoolers do at their first dance. Their lips weren't mashed; they were gentle and welcome, not teasing or fleeting. They were perfect, and they stayed like that. For a while, anyway.  
They had to breathe. Levi didn't want to. Levi had his ecstasy in his hands. Then Eren laughed, bright and high and sunny. Levi had every drug shoved into him at once, and he was so high.  
"Eren. Eren." Levi shook Eren. He shook his shoulders and his arms. "Eren, I think I'm going to die. Yes. Eren, will you die with me? Eren. Eren. Eren." Levi had turned into a mantra. He only thought of Eren, and that's all he said. "I have a gun. I have two guns." Levi found the bruises in his thighs and he pressed down on them so hard that he hissed. He only let go when when he felt Eren's fingertips on his wrists, guiding them up his chest and over his shoulders. Eren's lips were close, so close, to Levi's ear, and they whispered lies to him, words of sex and deceit.  
"No. Eren, no. No. I don't need that. Don't you love me?" And Eren began to cry.  
"Levi. I love you. I live for you. Let's live. Please? I'll die for you. I'll die. I'll do it. Yes, Levi, I'll die for you. But I've barely lived. Levi, we've barely lived. You're so pretty. So, so pretty. I'll die for you. Levi, I'll die." Eren's tears fell on Levi's shirt, making the black cotton ever blacker. Levi felt a warm wetness in his eyes, and he pushed that feeling back. He pushed Eren back.  
"I don't want to die, Eren. But… I'll die for you. I'll live for you, even. But I need to die. Wants and needs are different, Eren, my dear. Eren. Kill me." Levi was shaking his head so hard that his tears fell through and they chilled his skin wherever they landed.  
Eren nodded and found the guns.  
"On three, Eren. I say one. You say two. And then…"  
"Three. Right?"  
Levi smiled. That was right. On three.  
"Eren, we'll be together later, too. There's nothing wrong with us just the way we are right now. I promise. They'll remember us, Eren. You'll remember me." Levi's voice was cracking and it was sad. "Remember me."  
Eren couldn't see, but he felt for Levi's hand, and he grasped it, the coolness of the gun diminished by the coolness of a corpse.  
"One," Levi said.  
"Two," Eren said.  
"Three," Levi said, and there was a shot. It was so loud and it hurt. It buzzed. It made Eren shiver.  
Another shot sounded. Two were on the ground. Cinnamon skin paled after it whispered,  
"For centuries."


End file.
